Huracán
by JustCreepy
Summary: La palabra "destrucción" había encabezado su vida durante mucho tiempo. Ahora solo quería descansar. Estaba agotada, eso era claro. ¿Quién lo hubiese pensando? La lunática de apariencia serena tenía un huracán por dentro.


¿Quién? Oh, ¿te refieres a la chica rara? ¿La "chica lee auras"? Si, la recuerdo. ¿Cómo podría olvidar a alguien quien aparenta tener poderes? Una lunática, al fin y al cabo.

Me extraña que hayas recurrido a mí en busca de información sobre su persona. Desconocía que alguien tuviese conocimiento sobre nuestra peculiar amistad. Si, supongo que te puedo hablar sobre ella...

En el día sus ojos parecían gritar por ayuda, mirando con aflicción al mundo entero. Durante las noches podía jurar haberla escuchado murmurar palabras impregnadas de dolor junto con unos desgarradores sollozos. Entre sueños me confesó que no había comido hace tres días. La mire incrédulo, no podía hablar en serio. Estaba más loca de lo que había pensado. Creí que tendría sus razones para cometer tal estupidez, por lo tanto preferí no juzgarla. No aun. No la conocía del todo. Y si bien prefería no envolverme con personas que posan algún tipo de trastorno psicológico, mi frio corazón no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de pena por ella, y por alguna extraña razón, querer conocerla más a fondo.

Un mes más tarde lo entendí todo. Entendí porque lo hacía. Ella sentía que al contar cada caloría de una manera enferma tenía de algun modo control sobre su vida. Estaba triste. Deprimida.

Si, recuerdo a la perfección su pálido rostro, su despeinada cabellera rubia y sus bonitos ojos claros. No me había detenido a observarla bien…ella era preciosa. Era preciosa y no lo sabía. Veía belleza en todos pero era incapaz de verla en sí misma.

La palabra "destrucción" había encabezado su vida durante mucho tiempo, ahora solo quería descansar. Estaba agotada, eso era claro. Cualquiera era capaz de notarlo gracias a las bolsas negras bajos sus ojos.

 _"Deja de ocultarte bajo ese gran suéter de color verde. Te pierdes en él."_

 _"No tienes que continuar, lo sabes."_

 _"Joder, Dawn. Que sigas con esta tontería solo me hace dudar más de tu capacidad intelectual."_

Con una melancólica sonrisa y unos comentarios llenos de mentiras negaba que mis palabras fueran ciertas, pidiendo que no me preocupara. Deje de insistir luego de un tiempo. A mí no me gustaba cuando me fastidiaban, supuse que a ella tampoco.

A pesar de todo, los meses que compartimos fueron los mejores. Ambos disfrutábamos del silencio. Nos conectaba en cierta manera. Yo me hundía en las páginas de mi libro, mientras ella meditaba. Supongo que eso adormecía a los monstruos que llevaba atrapados en el pecho. ¿Y cómo olvidar esos paseos por el bosque? Charlas cortas, caminos largos. Las palabras no parecían ser necesarias.

Lamento no haberla conocido antes, tal vez podría haber evitado de alguna manera que empezara a auto-destruirse o que llenara su cabeza de mortíferas ideas.

Esos últimos días fueron los peores. Lucia tan frágil, tan debil. Parecia que en cualquier momento se derrumabaria. Sus manos eran de hielo, sus huesos de papel y su corazón de oro. Si, de oro, y no lo comento a la ligera. Aun con sus demonios mermando su felicidad a todas horas, no dejaba de preocuparse por los demás, ya sean plantas, animales o personas. Queria ayudar a toda la humanidad... ¿por qué no se ayudabas a si misma primero?

¿Quién lo hubiese pensando? La lunática de apariencia serena tenía un huracán por dentro.

No puedo evitar sonreír con nostalgia al ver el cielo nocturno. Era su favorito, ¿lo sabias?. Amaba la luna, pero sobre todo, amaba las estrellas. Brillaban tanto como su sonrisa. Recuerdo haberme irritado en el momento en el cual la descubrí uniendo de manera imaginaria los pocos y casi invisibles lunares de mi rostro como si fueran constelaciones del basto universo.

 _Lamento no haber sido capaz de salvarte, Dawn._  
 _Supongo que el cielo tiene otra estrella. No encuentro otro objeto sobre la tierra o sobre el cielo que se asemeje a lo que fuiste en vida._


End file.
